Respite
by cherrygurl1225
Summary: He knows why she comes to him. She comes to him for comfort, support and security, a welcome respite from the endless lashes of physical violence and piercing words of verbal assault. Written for my hc bingo prompt "insomnia" on LiveJournal.


**Tru Calling: Respite**

* * *

**Author's Note: **So all I've had in mind these past few days are the words "chocolate" and "insomnia." This is an attempt to combine the two. Also, I hope the ending doesn't feel too abrupt. I want to convey just the right amount of story without giving too much or too little away. This is also a fill for my **hc_bingo prompt** "insomnia." Enjoy!

* * *

Jack isn't surprised when he opens the door to his apartment at half past midnight and finds Tru standing there. Sparks that once illuminated her brown eyes like crackling flames in smoldering fire now only whisper through an ember filled shadow.

He steps back and gives her a wordless invitation as she crosses the threshold, stepping inside.

Her entire body shakes, he notices. She hugs her jacket tightly to her constricted chest only sucking in air when necessary.

She balances herself precariously on Jack's worn couch, leaning over and not initiating eye contact.

His comforting voice cuts through her reverie when he tells her, "I made some hot chocolate."

She looks up to see him offering her a steamy mug of the sweet concoction and she accepts it gratefully, still not uttering a word.

"I couldn't sleep, so I figured, why not, right?" His playful tone seems to go unnoticed as he takes a seat next to Tru. Not too close, but not too far either as he gazes at the young woman beside him. The young woman whose astonishing strength and perseverance never stops amazing him.

"Tru," he begins, licking his parched lips before continuing. "I know why you're here."

Her body quivers, but her voice remains silent.

She finishes the hot chocolate and he takes the mug from her. An interminable stretch of silence passes.

"Tru, I… I think you should go to the hospital. I think you should get checked out," he murmurs, disrupting the silence that had settled between them. Red finger-like marks clash against the pale skin of her neck and a blossoming bruise resides on her cheek.

"And tell them what?" she snaps suddenly, eyes glaring at him with unwavering intensity.

"The truth," Jack replies. "Or at least tell them _something_. You can't-…"

"I can't, what, Jack?" Tru retorts. "I can't keep enduring this? The abuse? The fact that Jensen has become something I was so oblivious to only months before?"

"I'll go with you," Jack offers, hoping it would qualify as an acceptable solution in Tru's mind.

"No," she says adamantly, shaking her head. "I won't be safe there. I feel safe here."

"Why?" he questions quietly, the features of his face starting to soften.

"Because I… I trust you, okay? I know it's not exactly what you want to hear, but-…"

"Tru," Jack interrupts, taking her hands into his own. "Believe me when I say that it's more than enough. And I accept your decision. You can stay here tonight."

A smile creases Tru's lips as they stay that way for awhile longer. They just hold hands, gazing at one another, Jack tucking a stray lock of hair behind Tru's ear and wiping a single tear from her bruised cheek.

When exhaustion finally creeps in, Tru snuggles against Jack as they both lie down and Jack waits until she falls asleep, her breathing deep and even. He doesn't sleep. Insomnia remains a fickle nuisance.

He knows why she comes to him. She comes to him for comfort, support and security, a welcome respite from the endless lashes of physical violence and piercing words of verbal assault.

It's not about love. Not yet. It's about trust.

She trusts him with every fiber of her being.

At 6 AM sharp, his cell phone vibrates. He disentangles himself from a still sleeping Tru and walks quietly into the kitchen before he sees a text from Richard.

"_Meet me at the Standard Diner in 30 minutes. Don't be late,"_ the text reads.

Sighing, he dresses quickly and checks in on Tru who is still sleeping soundly. He leaves her a note, telling her he had to run an emergency errand and promising her he'll return soon with a piping hot breakfast and coffee.

He knows she'll wait for him to come back.

Pulling the blanket lying on the back of the couch over her and up to her shoulders, he exhales quietly before pressing a feather-light kiss to her forehead. She doesn't stir.

He saunters into the diner at the agreed upon time and finds Richard sipping coffee at a booth close to the entrance.

"You're getting sloppy," the older man with wisps of graying hair and hardened features observes.

"Nice to see you, too, boss," he replies casually, perusing a menu and avoiding eye contact with his mentor.

"She's at your apartment, isn't she?" His voice thickens, business-like, devoid of emotion.

Jack chooses not to answer.

"I'm beginning to think you're not fit for this job anymore," he remarks, smooth and unfazed, still devoid of emotion.

Jack's eyes finally meet Richard's, bold and unhesitant.

"Excuse me?"

"You have… _feelings_ for my daughter, don't you, Jack?" Richard continues.

"Richard, I-…" Jack protests.

"That's enough," Richard snaps. "The next time I speak to you, Jack, you better have these feelings or whatever you're experiencing under control. Are we clear?"

Jack deflates. "Yes, sir."

"Good," Richard replies, taking his coffee and standing up. But before he exits the diner, he turns to Jack one final time. "Say hello to my daughter for me."

Despite his best efforts not to, Jack grimaces seconds after Richard's comment.

After he's sure Richard is gone, Jack turns his attention back to the breakfast menu in front of him, ordering two coffees (his black, hers with cream and sugar) and sausage omelets to go.

On the way back to his apartment, he pushes his mentor's warnings far back into the deep crevices of his mind and fills his thoughts with the sleeping brunette on his couch.

A shadow of a smile flickers across his lips.

_Fin._


End file.
